


Notes On A Locker

by TT40_Angst_Queen



Series: WLIIA AU's [9]
Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT40_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT40_Angst_Queen
Summary: Nobody had ever replied to his snarky notes. Until now.





	Notes On A Locker

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos Please!

**_If you're reading this,_ **

**_then good for you, you're an observer._ **

**_If you passed this, then my God,_ **

**_you are either blind,_ **

**_or an ignorant person that needs_ **

**_to get out of your own head._ **

**_Be ashamed of yourself, peasant._ **

 

Greg stuck the paper to his locker with a bit of tape, nodding to himself. Walking away, he went to class, not noticing as minutes later, another teen noticed the paper and read it, bringing out his own notebook and pen.

 

* * *

 

After class, Greg went to his locker, expecting nothing more than his paper to be gone or ignored, like usual. The cesspool of unintellectual idiots that roamed these halls made him angry sometimes, and he had never gotten a reply to any of his notes before. So he was surprised when he saw another note taped beside his, written on cheap, flimsy notebook paper. A very big contrast to his expensive paper his mother insisted he buy.

 

_How can I be ashamed of myself_

_if I don't know that I should be ashamed,_

_because I don't know that_

_I'm being told I should be ashamed,_

_or the reason why I should be ashamed._

_You should be ashamed that you_

_are telling these poor idiots they_

_should be ashamed. They don't know why_

_they feel ashamed of themselves suddenly._

_Shame on you, Mr. Shamer._

 

Greg smiled.

 

Looks like his school had one redeeming person.

 

* * *

  


Greg picked at his meal absentmindedly, his mind on the mysterious responder to his locker note. Nobody, in the last six years of schooling in which he taped a note to his locker every morning with a different snarky comment on each one, had ever replied to any of them. He sometimes found that they had been cleaned away by the janitor, or left alone. Never had someone written back, or even acknowledged what was written on any of them. Until now.

 

Greg wondered who this person was. He didn't bother trying to see if it was male or female writing, because that was both sexist and not very reliable, considering Mr. Frost, the gym teacher, was the manliest cat to ever man, but had fancy writing that most would call feminine, including hearts on his I’s.

 

A soft touch on his arm made him flinch, and he snapped out of his thoughts, he eyes darting to the hand rapidly retreating from his arm.

 

“Are you ok, Gregory? You’re far away tonight, hon.” Greg smiled softly at his mother, he could see the apology in Evelin Proops eyes. Sometimes she forgets that touching him without him being aware of it startled and unnerved him.

 

“I'm fine, Ma, I'm just thinking,” Greg smiled. “Someone replied to my note today.” His mum smiled, and took another bite of roast beef.

 

“After all these years?” Greg nodded, grinning.

 

“The person must be new, or something.”

 

* * *

  


**_Poetry and Music are_ **

**_by far the best thing humanity_ **

**_has ever come up with._ **

**_Modern rap is an abomination_ **

**_and needs to be abolished._ **

**_Poetry should replace it in its entirety._ **

 

Greg grinned at he stuck the paper to his locker with a piece of tape, making sure it was secure. He opened his bag, pulling out his science textbook, and made his way to class, thoughts of his mystery replier far from his mind as he readied himself for Mr. Patterson’s hellish class. Poor Colin Mochrie got the worst of the man’s  unpleasant demeanor, but he was protected by Ryan Stiles, Patterson’s favorite student. Ryan couldn’t always protect him, because despite Patterson’s like of the Science and Drama class prodigy-which Patterson’s brother in law, Mr. Anderson taught- Patterson’s hate of Colin overwhelmed his like of Ryan.

 He once again, didn't notice the boy stopping at his locker,  Reading his note, then taking out a piece of paper from his notebook. He wrote on the paper, sticking it beside Greg's.

 

* * *

 

 

_When music sounds, gone is the earth I know,_

_and all her lovely things even lovelier grow._

_-Walter De La Mare (Music)_

 

Greg's grin was so wide that, unnoticed by him, the people in his general vicinity, only used to Greg's bitter snark, sneers, and smirks, quickly finished whatever they were doing and ran the opposite direction of the madly grinning boy.

 

Greg grinned at the reply he got from his mystery person.

 

He really was starting to think he might be in love.

 

* * *

 

**_Ignorance is a plague that must be destroyed._ **

* * *

 

_What's ignorance?_

* * *

**_Dear world, why do you hate me?_ **

* * *

 

_Here's a rose. And my mobile #. I don't hate you <3 _

* * *

 

**_My name is Greg. ‘B)_ **

* * *

 

_My name is Jeff ;)_

* * *

 

**_I hate that meme._ **

* * *

 

_How do u think I feel¿_

* * *

 

**_Are you new?_ **

* * *

 

_THAT would give me away ^_^_

* * *

**_What do you identify as?_ **

* * *

 

_Today I feel female._

_But yesterday I felt male_

_U?_

* * *

**_Groovy. I’m male, and_ **

**_I don’t care about_ **

**_the outside parts. Labelers_ **

**_would call me Pansexual._ **

* * *

 

_Me 2 :)_

* * *

 

**_World's Worst thing to_ **

**_say on a plane?_ **

* * *

 

_“Does anyone hear that ticking?” XD_

* * *

 

**_Have you figured_ **

**_out who I am yet?_ **

* * *

 

_Do u know who -I- am yet?:)_

* * *

 

**_Should I know?_ **

* * *

 

_Do u know what we are playing? XD_

* * *

 

**_Ever hear of Improv?_ **

* * *

 

_Of course._

* * *

 

**_I win._ **

* * *

 

_I’m part of the school’s new improv troupe. XD_

* * *

**_…_ **

* * *

_Hello?_

* * *

**_…_ **

* * *

 

_Greg?_

* * *

  


“Class, I would like to introduce our new Improv Troupe member, Greg Proops.” The teacher motioned to a boy that was staring at Greg with wide eyes.

 

“You can sit beside Jeff, Greg. He’s the newest besides you, so he can show you the ropes.” Greg smirked, sitting beside the boy that had been replying to him for the last couple weeks.

 

“Hi, Jefferson” Jeff huffed, smiling at Greg.

 

“You made me worry when you didn’t text me back.” Jeff pouted, and Greg found himself wanting to kiss the pout off the rose petal lips.

 

“Sorry about that Kitten. I wanted to surprise you.” Jeff smirked, leaning closer, his breath washing over Greg’s face, smelling of mint and a hint of whiskey and hash.

 

“You can pay me back by taking me out for coffee after school.”

 

Greg smiled,  and pressed his hand against Jeff’s chest, whispering in his ear.

  
“I’ll take you up on that, Kitten.”


End file.
